As the Crow Flies
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Xover with all the Crow films. after 19 years Xanders past is about to be revealed. warning slash.
1. Child of Dead

**Author:** Sparta

**Title: **As the Crow Flies

**Pairings: **Xander & Spike Ash & Eric Alex & Oz

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Characters: **Buffy, Xander, Oz, Willow, Giles, Wesley, Angel, Spike, Ash, Eric, Alex, Sarah, Jimmy

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort Family, Supernatural

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Angel/The Crow Films

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 1/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **After 19 years Xander's past is about to be revealed

**Chapter Summery: **Xander can't take much more of Buffy

**Authors Notes:**

**As the Crow Flies**

Child of Dead

The night air was cold and quiet as Xander and Spike chased each other through the grave yard. Spike caught Xander, shoving him up against the nearest tomb. Spike started kissing down his neck.

"Hey no snacking" joked Xander as Spike bit down hard on his neck leaving his mark on his mate as Xander protested.

Spike answered by biting harder again when suddenly Spike felt Xander tense, looking up he saw why. In the darkness he could see a figure.

"It's Ethan" said Xander

Like a bat out of hell Spike took off after Ethan unaware he'd knocked Xander over in the processes. It wasn't long before Spike had caught up and landed on Ethan. Dragging him up Spike laughed as the sounds of bitching and cursing filled the air followed by an upset Xander.

"Are you quite finished?" laughed Spike as he stared down an irritate Xander before he tossed Ethan to him.

Flipping Spike the bird Xander grumbled to himself and dragged Ethan back to the Magic Box. Spike hummed smugly to himself as he followed his unhappy mate.

"Why aren't you on patrol?" screeched Buffy at Xander as he walked through the door.

"Because we found this" growled Spike as he threw Ethan down on the floor.

Everyone scurried round to deal with Ethan except for Spike and Xander, who both just watched in slince as they were forgotten about again.

"What no thank you?" whispered Spike sarcastically to Xander before walking past everyone else and sat on the table.

"So is there anything else I can do?" asked Xander from the doorway.

"Yeah, you can get back to your patrols" snapped Buffy without even look at Xander, Spike could sense his lover's blood start to boil

"Why it's not our job?" growled Spike

"It's your fucking job you're the Slayer and we're just the help as you constantly remind us" yelled Xander as everyone looked at Buffy and Xander.

"Fuck you Xander, when's the last time you help with anything?" yelled Buffy.

"My rent? Your mortgage? Your mother medical bills? Not to mention yours too? Food, gas, water, electricity bills? These things ring any bells?

I work all hours so that you can be the Slayer as well as go to college and all I get is your crap. I wish you'd stayed dead" yelled Xander as he raced out of the shop slamming the door behind him. Spike growl before following him out into the night.

The rain must have started when they were walking because it was heavy now as he raced through Sunnydale, with hurt in his heart and pain on his mind. Before he knew it he'd found his way to the point over looking the sea.

'_I could end it all; right here right now, no Buffy, no stupid gang, no pain and no care. All I'd leave behind is Spike but he'd get over me' _

Thought Xander as he raised his arms and leaned over, closing his eyes he went to fall when he felt someone grab him.

"That isn't the way out believe me I've tried" laughed as eerie voice from behind him.

Xander spun round to see a young man or at least that's what he thought it was perched on the tree in front of him. The young man was dressed in black leather pants, a black top and a long black leather coat.

His face was panted white except for the very red scars on his face making him look like he had a clown mask on. The rest of his skin was yellowy as if he'd been electrocuted.

"What are you? Some kind of clown? I hate clowns" growled Xander unamused as the man started to laugh.

"Kind of but I don't do balloon animals." laughed the stranger as Xander stood unamused

"Anyway if you throw yourself off there I will have to follow you, because your father would throw me over too" laughed the man as he jumped down from his perch. Xander was freaked as a large crow flew over and landed on his shoulder

"Arrrr he likes you" laughed the man as the bird freaked Xander before jumping down and returned to the man's shoulder.

"My dad knows you? Are you his dealer or something?" asked Xander as he felt his heart pounding in his chest

"Fuck no; do you think someone as smart, kind, caring, brave and not to mention cute as you would be born from that? I don't think so. You're adopted" said the man as he put his hand on Xander's shoulder.

Xander tried to process the information he'd just been told. The man signalled to Xander to sit down next to him. The man crossed his legs and started to talk.

"My name is Alex Corvis. You are the son of Eric Draven and his fiancés Shelly. 19 years ago they tried to take on a nasty gang; it got out of hand and got them killed. They we're murdered, Eric was shot then throw from a sixth storey window; Shelly was raped, beaten as stabbed. She died 30 hour later" Xander looked like he was going to be sick so Alex put his arm round Xander to comfort him.

"Before she died she had a son and that son was you Xander" he said as Xander looked at him.

"Some people believe that if a soul has been wronged and are unable to rest a Crow can give the chance to right it. They have two nights to bring about their revenge. They become know as The Crow. I'm one; I was 21 when I was given the chair for killing my girlfriend. I was framed by the way" said Alex as Xander gave him a funny look.

"I was brought back and I cleared my name before returning to my grave. Eric was the same except for one thing…….this" said Alex as he grabbed the pendent round Xander's neck.

"The Eye of the Crow, it's supposed to bring protection from the dead. It's an old myth; Eric gave this to Shelly to give it to their first born son. The cop that was there did it for them; it's his way of finding you. His soul can't rest as long as you are in trouble and since he's kinda adopted me and………." Alex paused and looked at Xander who looked back at Alex confusedly.

"And he's what?" asked Xander as Alex sighed

"After Eric there was another Crow then me, because of how he'd died he can't pass over like Eric can't with you. He was told about this shit hole place that was the entrance to Hell, He was also told about a stupid bitch that couldn't care less about it and yet she was supposed to protect it. So he was told to come here and help take over.

When Eric found out you we're here he was over the moon and accepted it. Eric knew he'd need help so he sort out the other Crows, this was Ash unfortunately or fortunately whatever way you see it, Eric and Ash fell for each other hard.

I don't know how but Shelly and Ash's son approved this and they we're very much together when they found me. There was also another Sarah, she was killed helping Ash and because of that she's been granted her rebirth as a Crow" said Alex as he studded Xander who was silent; after all it had been lot for anyone let alone a boy of his age to take in.

"So I'm the child of the undead and we're…..?"

"Brothers yeah" laughed Alex once again as he hugged Xander.

"So what do you say we go see why you what to throw yourself off a cliff bro?" said Alex with a smile as he helped Xander up.

"Ok but please stop smiling, with the scars and shit it's freaky" laughed Xander, suddenly out of nowhere Spike arrived

"What the hell do you think you where doing? I've chased yo………." Spike paused when he saw Alex.

"Oh hi Spike, Alex this is Spike my vampire lover, Spike why the hell are you stuttering?" asked Xander

"He's a Crow, fuck I thought you guys we're just a myth used by the Master to keep us in line?" said Spike as Alex gave him a creepy smile

"Looks like you were wrong Spike" laughed Alex as he jumped back into the tree.

"So little brother, what the hell would be so bad that you'd leave this hunk to throw yourself off a cliff face" asked Alex playfully when he winked at Spike making him swallow hard.

The rain had long since stopped; looking for a rock Spike sat down and listened.

"It seems we have the same problem, the bitch you are referring to is called Buffy. She's a Slayer but she calls herself _'the Slayer'_, I'm supposed to be a friend of hers but all she does is treat us like shit.

Me in particular.

Ever since her mother died I've done all I can to support her and Dawn her sister, as well as myself, keep my job and try to make a go of my relationship with Spike. I never thought I'd say this but he's been a lifesaver. But tonight I'd just had it, she'd pushed me too far and I couldn't handle it. This was the only way out" said Xander as he looked over the edge and down to the sea.

Xander walked back and over to the tree, looking up Alex smiled down at him. Leaping down again Alex landed behind Xander and wrapped his arms round him.

"She will never touch you again; she will never be aloud to hurt you. As long as their around dad and Ash wont let it happen, I wont let it happen and nor will the others" whispered Alex in Xander's ear.

"Now come on little brother I believe it's time to meet these so called friends of yours?" said Alex as he, Xander and Spike headed back to the Magic shop.


	2. A family that dies together

**Pairings: **Xander/Spike Eric/Ash

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Buffy or crow cast but I intend to use them to their full potential but the rest is from my warped mind.

**Summery: **After 19 years Xander's past is about to be revealed.

**Chapter Summery: **

**Authors Note:**

A family that dies together, flies together

Xander was soaked through as the entered the Magic Box, once again Buffy tried to ball Xander out for neglecting his duties when the storm took out the lights.

"Great that's all we need, a black out Giles?" wined Buffy as the others had started to light candles.

"The breakers in the back room but I've not had chance to fix the generator..."

"There's no need the lights will be returned to you soon, well once we've said what is to be said" came another eerie voice one that was familiar to Xander but it wasn't Alex's.

"Who's there?" asked Giles as they were taken by surprise.

A flash of lighting lit the room for a second and the thunder added to the affect as the brief light reviled the source of the voice. Stood at the Magic Box entrance was five strangers four men one woman all dressed similar, black clothing and clown like make up.

"Buffy Summer, called upon by the Powers that Be to protect the mouth of Hell from ever being fully opened and the world destroyed. You have had a great many near misses and have given your life too, but for all the good you do one thing over shadows it all. You are a Slayer like no other your friends work along side you, and as much as you wish not to admit it they have kept you alive longer then any other Slayer.

However, even with this knowledge you use and abuse your friends, treat them with disrespect and leave them to clean up after you. Your friends have proven thier worth more times then you Summer, as a Slayer you are matched by none but as a mortal, there is much to be desired.

For this the Power that Be believe you a threat, to this town, the Hellmouth, your friends and to yourself. Therefore with the Power invested in me by the Powers that Be I relive you of your Slayer powers, your duties here on the Hellmouth and your birthright. You will find a week from now you are a normal woman of your age and with a normal life, the Hellmouth is no longer your worry it is ours.

Though if you must you and your friends are welcome to help us, but from your mistreatment of my son I can say that I don't know if I want it?" said the leader of the Crow's as he looked at Xander while Buffy and others just stared at them.

"Normal?" asked Buffy

"Powers that Be?" asked Giles

"Xander's your son?" Willow asked as the lights came back on and the strangers walked over and sat down.

"Sit and I will explain, we are Crow's nether dead or alive. We were both once, now we are Avenging Angels so to speak, brought to life to serve a purpose before being retuned to the ground once again. Xander was born as my fiancé and I exited this world many years ago. I retuned to take my revenge but I could never take Xander with me, the Crow's have existed since time began so have the Power That Be, they who control the balance of power in the universe.

It's them who call when your numbers up so to speak, my name once was Eric Draven, my companions are Ash, Alex, Sarah, and Jimmy. Each of us died a horrible death, each other us brought back to take our revenge and each of us are doomed to be cursed to do their dirty work until our debt is paid" said Eric with a sigh.

"Don't take this as us taking over child see it as your debt is paid, you now have your life back" said Alex with a freaky smile on his face.

"Ok he's scary" shreeked Willow as she hid behind Giles and Buffy, streching out Alexx gave a manic smile as Jimmy and Sarah stood ether side of him.


End file.
